


7. "At least we know you aren't made of cake"

by T_Hurricane



Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Misunderstandings, Racism, Stabbing, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk were enjoying some free time on a planet they had recently liberated.Little did they know that the people still held an old grudge - one paid by blood.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	7. "At least we know you aren't made of cake"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> For the 7th prompt of the writing challenge hosted on my Discord server, the [Fan Fiction Library](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t): 
> 
> "At least we know you aren't made of cake"

„Man, this planet is so cool!“ Hunk said excitedly while he, Pidge, Keith and Lance were wandering through some kind of medina or giant market place. 

It was a planet that had joined their coalition only quintants ago, but the population - having stayed hidden in the underground for decaphoebes - was urging to return to the surface after they were finally free again. 

While Shiro and Allura were meeting up with the leaders of the planet, the rest of the paladins have been granted a free day by the two for their great efforts and their excellent work during the liberation. 

Hunk and Pidge were currently geeking out over some kind of tech or scrap metal stand while Lance and Keith were strolling behind them, contently holding their hands and watching the people and their lives bloom again everywhere they looked. 

It was a pretty pacific species that had only turned to arms ever since they had to defend themselves from various infiltration attempts by Galran forces. 

Lance sighed contently. 

„What was that for?“ Keith asked his boyfriend curiously. 

„I’m just so damn happy to be spending some normal time with my boyfriend and my two best friends. I mean - don’t get me wrong, fighting in the war is important and I see what it means to people all over the galaxy. Just look at this place - it’s the perfect example. But sometimes…“ Lance explained. 

„Sometimes it can get a but much, huh?“ Keith said, understanding exactly what Lance meant. 

„Yeah. That. It’s good to just walk around in a normal setting in normal clothes and not in Paladin armor“ Lance said and smiled at Keith. 

„It really is nice to get out and explore a bit“ Pidge said to them after turning back with Hunk. 

„Yeah - and are you guys smelling this? How about we find the food stalls next?“ Hunk asked, practically drooling. 

The other three just laughed, but agreed. 

They slowly made their way over the area where most of the food stands offered local dishes and cuisine. 

Hunk practically bolted from one stand to the next, ordering something that faintly reminded them of a pizza while still chewing on something that looked like it had been covered in scaled before being cooked. 

„Classic Hunk“ Pidge and Lance just sighed in unison, eliciting a laugh from Keith. 

„Wanna get something, too? Those pizza thingies look kinda good“ Lance then asked Keith. 

„Yeah, I’d love to“ Keith said and lined himself into the row behind Hunk. 

„And how can I be of service to you?“ the owner of the stand, a bulky and short man, asked them as soon as Hunk got his order. 

"We’d like two of these…“ Keith said and pointed to the food. 

„Ah, I got you“ the man winked and began pretreating the food. 

„Here you go!“ he chimed after a while, but when Keith reached his hands out to grab the food, the man suddenly stopped mid-motion. 

„Say, if you don’t mind me asking… What planet are you guys from?“ he asked, and there was something in his voice that sent cold shivers down Keith’s spine. 

Lance, Pidge and Hunk didn’t seem to notice anything different though, so he brushed the weird feeling off when Lance happily answered. 

„We’re from Earth! It’s a small planet, and it’s only us humans there because us getting into space was kind of an accident and we’re the first humans to even meet other species“ he explained. 

„Ah, I knew I’ve never seen one of your kind before. Are all of you what you call ‚Humans‘?“ the stand owner asked and shot Keith a glance from the side when he finally gave him their food. 

„Jup, all four of us“ Hunk said. 

„Okay, sorry if I was too curious! The food is on the house - for the first Humans to ever have tried it!“ he said, and his voice now seemed the same as before - calm, happy and joyful. 

They thanked him and went to turn around, but Keith hesitated for a moment. 

When he searched the man’s face, he found his two pairs of eyes staring at him as if he wanted him dead. 

Keith took a step back and hurried to get back with the others. 

„Was… Did that guy seem weird to you?“ he asked and hesitantly bit in his food. It tasted delicious - but Keith had somehow lost his appetite. 

„No? I think he’s really friendly. And oh my god, this food is just“ Lance said, the rest of his words lost due to him taking a huge bite and chewing contently. 

„Remind me to go back to him and ask him for the ingredients he used on this“ Hunk added and took a bite of food himself. 

„Oh, guys! Do you see that?“ Pidge suddenly cried out with joy, and the others had barely enough time to follow her before loosing her in the crowd. 

„Hey, wait up Pidge!“ Lance laughed as he saw her destination - another tech stand. 

„Geek“ Keith just mumbled in amusement. 

„Oh, I think they’re also selling those bracelets everyone here is wearing!“ Hunk said and pointed to the stand. 

Just like he had said, there were dozens of bracelets of all different sizes and shapes displayed on one of the tables - the only thing they had in common was a tiny purple crystal embedded in them. 

"I wonder why they are such a big thing here. Local customs?“ Lance said and went to inspect the selection more closely. 

„Ah, I see your companions have also laid eyes upon our most precious invention!“ the stand keeper could be heard saying to Pidge. 

„You go check the bracelets, I’m going to find a trash can for this“ Keith said to Lance and gestured to his half eaten food. 

Lance shot him a half-worried look. 

„I’m not that hungry, sorry. I know not to waste food and all, but I feel like it’s getting too much“ he said and left in search for a trashcan.

„Oh, hat is one of our most popular models there, my humble customer“ the alien who apparently owned the stand said to Hunk who had carefully picked up one of the bracelets. 

Lance turned his attention to them and went to inspect the piece of jewelry Hunk was holding in his hands. 

„What is that stone? It’s part of every bracelet“ Pidge asked curiously. 

„Oh, it’s our most advanced object ever created by our technicians and the last of the ancient sorcerers! They are what have kept us safe from the Galra infiltrators that tried to destroy us from the inside in our time of hiding“ he explained. 

„And how do they work? What do they do, I mean?“ Lance now asked. 

„Whenever a Galra comes close enough to almost touching us, the crystals in the bracelet will warn us. It is stronger with full blood Galrans, but they can detect it if a person is even only 1/8 part Galra. With the help of these, we have been able to rot out any Galra before they could do any damage to us“ the owner explained. 

„Oh. That’a a great invention!“ Pidge said, forcing her voice to sound exited. 

„And what exactly do you mean by ‚rot out‘?“ Lance asked, seemingly casual. 

Every alarm bell in his head was ringing, but he forced himself to be calm. 

„Well we killed them on the spot of course. The Galra are who did harm to us and so many others - erasing the Galra blood and race it the only right and just thing to do of course“ the man said with a smile. 

„Yeah, right… Thanks for showing us! They are really pretty, but I’m afraid I lost my wallet and we have to go. Now“ Lance said with a forced smile. 

He dragged Pidge and Hunk away from the confused looking alien behind the stand and went in the direction he had seen Keith take off to. 

"We need to find Kei-" Lance said as soon as they were not in earshot anymore. 

"Yeah. Let's go" Pidge interrupted him, not waisting a second. 

"You think that guy from earlier noticed?“ Hunk asked, anxious. 

„I don’t know, but I don’t want to have to find out“ Lance just said and pushed through the masses.

###### 

„I’m not that hungry, sorry. I know not to waste food and all, but I feel like it’s getting too much“ he said and left in search for a trashcan.

Keith needed some quiet place to think and to calm down. Ever since the owner of the food stall had given him their order, he felt as if he was followed not only by his, but by many other eyes. 

The aliens on the planet seemed to have suddenly grown cold and distant towards him - and he didn’t know why. 

He wandered around, his senses sharp and on the lookout for any immediate danger. 

Keith almost sighed when he found a trashcan that was in a relatively less crowded area and dumped the rest of his food inside. 

„Did you not like it?“ a fake friendly and sweet voice asked from behind him. 

„What?“ Keith asked and turned around immediately. 

In front of him stood the food stall owner - and four other aliens. They were taller, more muscular, and a whole lot more intimidating. 

„Uhm, no, it was really good, I just couldn’t stomach that much“ Keith tried to explain in a calm and almost apologetic voice. 

„What a bummer. You should have enjoyed your last meal“ one of the man’s companions then snorted. 

„My what?“ Keith said, confused but highly alert. 

„You heard me. Fucking Galran scum. You really don’t know when to give up, do you?“ the man just spat. 

„Yeah. We are not afraid of you, or your Empire, and we are under the protection of Voltron. You should have given up, but you really only seem to know victory or death, don’t you“ another of them said. 

„I’m sorry, but there must be some kind of misunderstanding. I’m with Voltron - to be honest, I’m actually a Paladin“ Keith explained. 

„And how did you even know I was part Galra?“ he added, slightly shifting his stance in preparation of a fight or the case that he had to flee. 

„Pfff, part Galra, Galra - it’s all the same. And why the hell would a Galran be a Paladin of Voltron“ the owner of the food stall now spat. 

„Look, I don’t want to cause trouble. If you don’t like me around then I will just leave. And I am with Voltron, you can trust me on that“ Keith said slowly, eying two of the five who were slowly moving to circle him in. 

„Keith!“ Lance’s voice could be heard, and for a split second, Keith’s focus was gone. 

The food stall owner lurched forward, pulling a dagger from seemingly nowhere, and buried it deep in Keith’s abdomen. 

Keith was only able to dodge partly - if he hadn’t moved at all, the dagger would now sit in his chest instead. 

In the mean time, Hunk, Pidge and Lance were pushing through the crowd of people that were making it hard to get forward, unaware if what just happened. 

The man kept holding the knife to make sure Keith wouldn’t fall over yet and used his free hand to grab Keith’s throat. 

Keith was simply in too much shock and pain to react or defend himself.

„Greet your ancestors. Thank them for this. Death is the only thing you are worthy of. I would have made your death short, but you put this on yourself“ he hissed and then let go of Keith, nodded to his companions and turned to leave. 

Keith was left standing there, gasping for air and slowly realizing that he had an actual dagger in him. 

„Babe, there you are! I saw the food guy from earlier with you - is everything okay?“ Lance asked from behind him, a bit out of breath from running up to Keith. 

„Uhm“ Keith just managed to say weakly. He slowly turned around, pressing his hands to his stomach where he felt blood seeping through his shirt.

„Hey, what’s wro-“ Hunk started to ask, but as soon as Keith turned around to them, his voice died in his throat. 

„I think they somehow found out that I’m Galra. And they didn’t like that“ Keith only said while watching the other’s faces pale and turn into expressions of shock and fear. 

Then, his eyes rolled back into his scull and he fell to the ground. 

„KEITH!“ Lance cried out in fear and panic, jumping forward to prevent Keith’s head from smacking the ground. 

„Shit, shit, what do we do?“ Pidge croaked in a shrill voice. 

„Hey, anyone, we need help!“ Lance shouted at the people around him while he applied pressure to the wound.

A few immediately rushed to help him, but as soon as they stretched their hands out towards Keith, they stopped. 

„He’s… He’s Galran“ one woman, being the first to have wanted to help, simply stated. 

„And?“ Hunk asked. 

„He is Galran. That is the fate he deserves“ the woman simply said, stood up and went on with whatever business she had. 

„He’s one of the ones who saved your planet!“ Pidge called after her, furious. 

„We won’t get help here - we need to get him to the Castle. Hunk, can you carry him?“ Lance said after a few seconds of deep thought. 

„Uhm, yeah, of coarse“ Hunk said and gently scooped Keith up in his arms. The other whimpered when he was jostled, but he remained unconscious. 

„How are we going to make it through all of these people?“ Pidge asked, but Lance simply pulled out his beyard, morphed it into his rifle and fired in the air a few times. 

The almost silent blasts exploded in light, illuminating the sky above them, and almost everyone on the marketplace froze and turned around. 

They pointed at Lance and he could hear whispers of „Isn’t that a Paladin weapon?“ and „What is going on“, but he had no mind to pay any attention to it. 

„Clear a path. I and all of my fellow Paladins need to get back to our Castle“ he said with a a loud and deadly cold voice. 

He was satisfied to see the crowd obey his command immediately. 

Lance, Pidge and Hunk all set off into a jog and made their way to the Castle. 

They were surprised to meet Allura and Shiro halfway, accompanied by some of the guards that had been standing guard at the base of commands of the planet. 

„Shiro! Allura!“ Pidge called out, having spotted them first. 

„Thank the ancients, there you are! We need to talk, we have gained information during out talk and I fear we must get to Keith before he falls victim to a horrible misunderstand-“ Allura began to speak, but stopped as soon as she saw who Hunk was carrying. 

She only also now realized that Lance as well as Pidge had their beyards drawn.

„Keith!“ Shiro yelled out and darted forward to help Hunk with Keith. 

„We need to get to Coran. He’s loosing much blood“ he immediately observed and ushered them forward, closely followed by the guards. 

„How did you know?“ Lance asked Allura. 

„Their leader mentioned their bracelets, and their deep hate against the Galra. He was blinded by that hatred, much like I was when we first heard of Keith’s mother’s lineage. I’m sorry that we didn’t make it to you sooner. Their leader sent the escort for Keith - but we were still too late“ she said with a grave voice and a deep frown. 

„We’re almost there“ Lance just replied, not able to put the fear for Keith behind the bigger picture in that moment. 

They entered the Castle that had landed close to the marketplace and were met by Coran. 

„How was your-“ he began, but his face turned into an expression of worry and professionalism as soon as he grasped the situation. 

„To the infirmary“ he said briefly and let the others inside, the guards of the leader of the planet taking up a post at the entrance of the Castle.

„Good thing I always have a pod prepared in advance…“ Coran mumbled while he examined the dagger embedded in Keith’s abdomen after they laid him on one of the tables in the infirmary. 

„Alright, this is going to be nasty, but I require your help. Please, hold him down - we need to do this as fast as we can, he is loosing too much blood and anesthesia would take too long to work“ Coran said with a heavy voice. 

The others readied themselves. 

Coran gently started to pull out the dagger as quick but at the same time as careful as he could. 

Keith opened his eyes with a painful scream. 

He thrashed against the hold of the others - who were barely able to hold him down since Keith’s movements were stronger due to adrenaline flushing his entire system. 

„Shhh, it’s going to be okay, Keith“ Lance, who was holding Keith’s head, said in an attempt to calm him down. 

„L’nce? Please, it hurts, make it stop“ Keith sobbed and looked at him pleadingly through the blur of tears in his eyes. 

„Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s almost over, you’re doing so great babe, just hold out a little longer“ Lance said, tears blurring his view and claws gripping his heart. 

„Please“ Keith just sobbed and tried to wiggle himself free, but his movements were already much weaker than before. 

„I’m so s-sorry, it’s almost done, then you can go in a pod, and you’ll be alright, just a little-“ Lance continued to soothe Keith, pressing their foreheads together, but he was soon interrupted by Coran. 

„I’ve got it“ he said and turned around to put the dagger away. 

Hunk then hurried away to the nearest trashcan. Pidge followed him and quietly rubbed circles on his back to comfort him.

Keith only continued to sob quietly, reaching up with now free and shaky hands to search for Lance’s hold. 

„I’m sorry Keith“ Lance just sobbed desperately, gripping Keith’s hands. 

„Don’t …be. S’ not your fault“ Keith said with a slurred voice and gulped heavily. The pain was still there, but much more bearable. And since it wasn’t taking up all of his system at the moment, he was able to think more clearly again.

„Into the pod with him“ Coran said and went to pick Keith up with the help of Lance. 

Keith whimpered as he was moved and felt the agonizing pain, not having the energy to scream this time. 

„It will be okay, L’nce“ he said tiredly, feeling how his eyelids got heavier by the second. 

„It will be okay…“ he whispered before he fell into unconsciousness again. 

Lance only sobbed harder, but he forced himself to be strong for his boyfriend. 

His knees still gave out the moment the pod signaled them that all injuries would be healed in five vargas. 

„Thank you Coran“ he said as he felt the calming hand of the royal advisor on his shoulder. 

„You should get some rest, too. All three of you. Leave dealing with the rest of the situation to us while you wait for him“ Coran said and helped Lance up. He led him in the safe and comforting embrace the others, and then left to join Shiro and Allura.

###### 

„Hey, slowly. Easy does it“ Lance said as soon as Keith stirred in his hold. 

He had fallen out of the pod just a moment prior, and the black haired male was still overwhelmed by his surroundings and the sudden coldness he felt due to having been in a pod. 

„Here“ Hunk said and put a blanket around Keith. 

Hunk then helped Lance guide Keith to one of the cots where they sat Keith down, Pidge checking the readings of the pod in the meantime. 

Lance sat behind Keith and gently pressed Keith’s back into his chest. 

„Lance?“ Keith asked with a tiny voice, cuddling up to his boyfriend as soon as he felt the warmth and safety of the embrace.

„Hey“ Lance said and arranged the blanket around them. 

„What happened?“ Keith asked, slowly opening his eyes. 

„Well, for starters - **at least we know you aren’t made of cake** “ Lance chuckled, trying to light up the mood. He sighed contently at feeling Keith’s heartbeat where he had folded his hands over the other’s chest. 

„Okay?“ Keith answered, confused. 

„You were stabbed. Remember?“ Lance said softly, his tone more serious again. 

„…Right“ Keith said, suddenly much more awake. 

„Nope, no standing up. The pod healed you just fine, but you should still rest first“ Pidge said while walking up to them as soon as she saw Keith moving around and attempting to stand up. 

Keith just sighed and let himself fall back into Lance’s chest. 

„That guy said that this was the way they had survived so long without the Galra taking over. By taking them out“ Keith said silently.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk looked at him with pity. They felt somehow responsible as well - even though they knew that they were not at fault.

„I don’t blame him. I get it - It’s just always the same. Me being part Galra getting in the way. I’m not ashamed of it - but things like this really suck“ Keith finished and looked up the others, a mix of defeat and acceptance in his eyes. 

„Actually“, Allura’s voice sounded from the door after it opened with a swoosh, „there is someone who would like to speak to you about what happened today, Keith. If you want to, of course“ she said and then gestured behind her. 

Accompanied by two of the local guards, Shiro and Coran, the owner of the food stand - the person that stabbed him - stepped into the infirmary. 

„I, uh“ he began, but he quickly averted his gaze as soon as he saw the furious looks of Lance, Pidge and Hunk on him. 

Pidge and Hunk immediately stood up and stepped in front of Keith, while Lance straightened his back and pressed Keith to him protectively.

„I have… listened to what the Altean princess told me about you. About what she said about… what happened to her planet, what happened to so many other beings in the universe due to the Galra Empire“ the man began, almost stuttering. 

„She has told me the stories of your bravery - and given me a lesson in knowing who is bad, who is good. She made it clear to all of us that it is not the bloodline that defines us, but our actions. That Galra does not mean Galra Empire“ he said, and hesitantly looked up at Keith. 

„Today, I have acted like the ones I despise - I judged you because of your lineage, not because of your actions. I know that this will never make up to what I did, and I know that it will be hard to change the people’s understanding when it has been our way of survival for so long… But I asked the princess to bring me here so that I could apologize. I am very sorry for acting out of a limited point of view, and for not realizing that mistake earlier. And I am relieved that you were able to recover - physically, at least“ the man said and bowed at his hip. 

„I, uh…“ Keith stuttered, completely surprised. 

„I don’t know what to say to be honest. Thank you for your apology. It means a lot. I hope that you can convince your people like Allura apparently convinced you“ Keith said, sitting up a bit. 

„I will do my best. That is a promise“ the man said and stood upright again. He lifted his hand in the local farewell they had already seen people do around the market and left, accompanied by the two guards. 

„Uhm“ Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk asked in unison. 

„How long was I in that pod?“ Keith asked, his voice suddenly fearful. 

„Only five vargas“ Pidge said, equally baffled. 

„Then how…?“ Lance asked now. 

Allura, Shiro and Coran came up to them, smiling. Allura sat down on the foot end of the cot and sighed. 

„The people of this planet have lived in fear for so long that they stopped questioning who the real enemy was. Their… reaction to seeing someone who is part Galra was considered a threat for their whole existence for as long as this generation can think. Of course, that does not justify their actions - but it reminded me so much of myself when I first heard from you that you were not only Human, but also prat Galra“ Allura gently explained. 

„I… I am still ashamed of my behavior, and I am thankful that you could forgive me. But I think knowing where that anger and fear comes from I was able to get through to the people of this planet. I am still sorry though that you were the one suffering from all this“ she said with a sad smile. 

„I.. still don’t know what to say. It really means a lot to me - thank you, Allura“ Keith said, still baffled and if he was honest with himself - simply overwhelmed. 

„I hope that others in the universe will understand, too“ Allura replied with a smile. 

„We should get back to the meeting. You okay?“ Shiro said and directed the question at Keith. 

„Yeah. I feel great actually“ Keith said and cuddled up more against Lance while smiling at Allura and the others. 

They all smiled back at him and Lance gently pecked a kiss to the top of his head. 

„Rest - we’ll finish everything with the coalition“ Allura said to him and the others before she left with Shiro. 

Keith couldn’t help the smile on his lips when the others finally made him sleep. 

He felt something he never had before when he slowly fell asleep in the arms of his partner - something that felt just as beautiful as the love of Lance and his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'm sorry that it took longer for me to post the next prompt this time!
> 
> When I watched the show I was so furious with how Allura rejected Keith - while at the same time understanding her in some (very small) point. Her apology was really what Keith deserved, but I like to think that Allura felt guilty about how she acted even after her apology. I imagine this to be a way how she could have affected other's and expanded their horizons! :D
> 
> As always, I would be **really grateful for any comment** \- they are the only real measurement an author can get about how you really find their work!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next prompt!


End file.
